The invention is concerned with a throttle valve housing, in particular for an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle, having a tubular housing part whose flow-through channel can have a gaseous medium, in particular air, flowing through it, can be closed off by means of a throttle valve arranged on a throttle valve shaft and at whose ends are arranged a tubular inlet area and a tubular outlet area which have flow-through openings extending the flow-through channel and can be detachably connected to a supply tube and a discharge tube.
Throttle valve housings of this type are usually injection molded from aluminum and then the flow-through channel and the inlet and outlet area with their flow-through openings are cut. This presupposes that the areas which are to be machined are rectilinear and symmetrical.
Furthermore, the construction of the housing part which is integral with the inlet and outlet part has to be such that removal from the mold is possible after the injection molding process.
The construction of the housing part is frequently identical for very different applications, and only the inlet area or the outlet area has a different configuration.
The production of the known throttle valve housings is therefore complex and expensive.